


You're just like poison

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Pre-Slash, Teasing, inspired by House MD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The patient's boyfriend came to me and told that everything happened while they were having sex. He thought he was a bit too... intense. "</i><br/>Stamford laughed.<br/>"And what you told him?"<br/>"The obvious. A bit of sex won't hurt anyone."<br/>"You shouldn't say it so carelessly." Sherlock's eyes sparkled. "If someone thinks sex could kill you, you should give it more attention."<br/>John looked baffled for a moment.<br/>"Have you ever taken a life before?", he asked, feeling his mouth dry.
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
    <i> You're just like poison<br/>And I just don't get it<br/>How could something so deadly feel so right? </i>
  
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're just like poison

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> So I was rewatching house and a similar dialogue happened between Cameron and Chase... My Johnlock heart couldn't take it, I needed to write a fic about it with our two beloved characters! It's short, it's hot (at least I hope) and it's my 30th fic on Archive! YAY!
> 
> Hope you like it! ;)
> 
> Jane.

"Hey, Mike", a young boy in white coat said as he entered the lab. "Do we have the results yet?"

"Sherlock is just finishing the reaction. It took a while, but it's almost done." He lowered a bit the tone of his voice. "Do we have any news of the boy on 502, John?"

"Oh, hi, Sherlock!", greeted the boy, looking from his friend, Mike Stamford, to his lab colleague, Sherlock Holmes, earning only a glare as answer. "Actually, we have." He smirked. "The patient's boyfriend came to me and told everything happened while they were having sex. He thought he was a bit too... intense. "

Stamford laughed.

"And what you told him?"

"The obvious. A bit of sex won't hurt anyone."

"You shouldn't say it so carelessly."

Both turned to Sherlock, who had taken off both safety glasses and the gloves and was putting the result on an envelope. He gave it to Stamford.

"Why?" Asked John , noticing his friend was already in a deep reading of the results and his own notes about the case.

"First of all, I think your ethics doesn't allow you to speak about a patient's private life near someone who doesn't belong to your team. And second..." His eyes sparkled. "If someone thinks sex could kill you, you should give it more attention."

John looked baffled for a moment.

"Have you ever taken a life before?", He asked, feeling his mouth dry.

Sherlock grinned and turned away. Stamford finished the reading. "We should stop the medicine, John. Let's talk with Mr. Hope. Bye, Sherlock!"

"Bye!" He replied, already immersed in another experiment.  John didn't say anything.

* * *

_ One hour later _

 

"We don't have so many patients, Mike. Why do we have to make a report for each of them?"

"Stop arguing and work, John! This is how med school works: lots of boring work before the interesting stuff."

"I know, I know", sighed him, sipping his coffee. "Just... it's not the way I thought I would spent my 5th year in college. For example, look at Sherlock... He does as he pleases, he got to work in the field and he is only a third year!"

Stamford stared at him for a long moment.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Spill it out, Mike!"

"You just seem a bit more interested in Sherlock than usual, that's all."

John tried to laugh it off, but ,Mike's look told him better. "Damn you and your good eyes! I can't really hide anything from you,  can I?"

"I've seen the pattern before. But it's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Just because he said something about sex to you-"

"So you were listening!"

"... it doesn't mean he is interested. Plus, he is our colleague and he is difficult. It would be a terrible idea, John."

"Well,you are probably right... But you can't deny he is hot. "

"Hmmmm..."

"At least you agree he is good looking!"

"Right, I give you that. Now can we keep working?"

John grinned. "You're such a dork, Mike!"

* * *

_ The other day,  chemistry lab _

 

"What do you mean,  Mike?"

"Exactly what you heard. John can't talk to you without thinking about sex. "

"Just because of what I said?" Sherlock asked.

"You could say that, yes.  Be careful or it'll ruin our work here."

Sherlock went back to his experiments. "Thank you,  Mike."

 

* * *

_ 48 minutes later, the hospital's canteen _

 

"Oh, damn it!" John sweared after pouring hot tea on his hands, instead on his cup. He just didn't want to admit his mistake was because he was staring a bit too much at Sherlock, who was sitting right on the table beside the balcony where John was standing.

"Erm, John, about earlier..."

"Yes?" He replied, not turning around and being secretly glad, as the room was pretty empty.

"When I was talking about your patient's boyfriend... It was a joke. Sex makes me uncomfortable,  you see."

John turned around quickly, an alarmed expression on his frame. "Oh, we don't have to discuss it-"

Sherlock was not on his table anymore. He was standing right in front of John.

"But think about it for a second. Everything about sex is potentially dangerous: your heart races, your blood pressure rises fast, the glans in your body start spitting secretion, your breath is quick and unsteady... Our entire race would be extint if it wasn't so. Heavenly. Good."

John swallows.

"Some people are lucky for only having an orgasm at once, thinking about all those reactions." He lowered his voice, his intense gaze not leaving John's. "I've heard some men can have orgasms  with anal stimulation alone... Oh, Mike!" He then turned around to greet the other boy, who just entered the room. "Your sample will be ready in some minutes. Mind to join me for a bit?" As the other agreed, he waved a hand to John and left.

John's tea was cold by the time he managed to drink it without  spitting.

 

 


End file.
